Uncle Kakashi?
by MJacksonkt
Summary: Kakashi used to have a sister you know. That is, untill she passed away when giving birth to her daughter. The father named the child Emi. And who is the father? Why, it's Orochimaru himself. But sadly, him being an S-ranked criminal, he realises that raising her himself will be too dangerous. So he sends a few of his henchmen to bring her to Konoha to live with her uncle.
1. Chapter 1

I silently snuck down the dark corridor, my shadow flickering along with the dim candles up on the stone walls. I had a bad dream, so I was looking for Kabo-chan or Papa.

A small muffled noise reached my ears, and I followed it. It sounded like a man. Eventually, I followed the voice to my dads office. Maybe he's in a meeting...but Kabo-chan would be there too. I sniffed and wiped my sighlently-crying eyes, not knowing what to do.

I heard another voice interrupt the first one, then footsteps toward the door, and out came a ninja. I fell backwards on to the dirt floor and squeaked. The man just looked at me before vanishing.

"Emi, Is that you?" I looked up to find Kabuto standing in the doorway. "A bad dream again?" He asked. I sniffed and nodded.

"Kabuto, I'll handle thisssss." My dad's voice sounded from within the room. Kabuto bowed and left obediently. I got up and entered the room, but didn't see him. Without warning, the door shut and I spun around and saw my father's tall figure. I immediately cried and latched onto him. He laughed lightly and picked me up so he could cuddle my shaking body. "Shhh, shhhhh." he pet my silver hair gently as he sat in his chair before speaking to me in a soft tone. "It was only a dream, my dear Emi. Don't worry."

"B-But it w-was s-scary Daddy." I whimpered. He breathed deeply and shifted my body so he could look at my face.

"Well, I'm here now. I'll protect you from the monsters." He said, then wiped my tears with his thumb. "Ok?"

"O-Ok" I nodded.

"Fufu, then where's my smile?" He lightly poked my nose. I pouted, I don't like being treated like some little kid. I'm 4, I'm a big girl!"Oh, come now. Smile!" He started tickling me. I screamed and laughed in defeat.

"N-NO! DADDY STOP IT! Ha- THAT T-Ahaha!"

"Heh, There it isss." He said when he stopped."It makes me sad when my darling daughter is crying." he pouted (almost) playfully.

"I-It dose?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded, closing his snake-like eyes for a moment. My similar ones met his and I hugged him.

"Please don't be sad, Papa." I mumbled into the fabric of his clothes. His chest vibrated as he chuckled, lifting my head with one hand so he could look at me again. His other hand stroked my cheek before moving to my hair. His soft smile grew sad.

"*sigh*..You look so much like your mother..yet so much like myself. How you managed to still look beautiful even with some of my features is beyond me." He thought out loud as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"huh?" I tilted my head then giggled. "Papa, You're handsome! Like a Prince-no, a King!"

He laughed lightly before answering "Well, I don't thing I deserve such status, appearance-wise.. But you are always my little princess." He kissed my nose lightly, making me giggle. "Emi-chan, Promise me you will never forget that."

"I promise." I repeated. He kissed me lightly on the lips, the way parents do when their children are young, and pulled me into a tight embrace. Then...i felt something wet on my head. Papa's..crying?

"Papa?" I whispered.

"I love you Emi... P-please, forgive me." His voice faltered.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Simple, cute, and FLUFFFEEEHH! :P**

**More coming soon.**

**Orochimaru: Jacksssonnn...**

**Me: Y-yes?**

**Orochimaru: ... You made me show weakness... There better be a good explanation for thisss.. :(**

**Me: Gah! Y-yes, o-o-ofcoarse sir-I mean my lord!**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"*sigh* Of coarse, OF COARSE! The day I have both mission room duty and border watch, AND a bunch of tests to mark!" Iruka complained to nobody in particular. Though, he could barely hear himself over the pouring rain.

He trudged along the muddy path around the village, trying to scout through the hard rain. But that was next to impossible. He shivered as he glanced behind him. Nothing there. He turned back to the way he was facing before, and found a vague figure down the path. It looked like two people, and one was holding something. "Hey! You there!" Iruka yelled. _T__ch, no use. They won't hear me._ He thought before running towards them.

The two figures disappeared before he could get there, leaving what ever they were carrying. He finally reached the mound, finding that it was covered in multiple blankets and a pack of some sort lying beside it.

He crouched down to it and carefully lifted part of the blankets.

"..Oh my!"

He immediately scooped it up along with the pack and sprinted straight to the Hokage.

* * *

"Kakashi, nice of you to finally hand in your mission report." The Hokage said irritably. The Jounnin rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, you see I was-"

"Never mind." He interrupted with a sigh. "I assume the mission was a success?"

"Yes sir." Kakashi nodded.

"That's good." He said. The doors suddenly swung open and in ran a soaked Iruka holding a bunch of blankets and a small back-pack.

"Lord Hokage Sir! Ah! Kakashi-senpai!" He panted.

"What is it Iruka?" The wise old ninja asked, concerned as he hurried around the mission deak and over to him along with Kakashi. He removed the top lair of blankets to show a unconsious young girl.

"Hospital, NOW! Kakashi, you're coming too." He said and they all hurried out of the room.

{Time Skip}

The girl was dried and tucked in the hospital bed. The nurses were gone and it was only the Hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka.

"Release!" The elderly man released the jutsu, and the girl woke up. "Iruka, check the bag." Iruka did so.

"mm, where am I?" She mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sir." The Chunin handed the Hokage a file with a letter attached to it. He opened the and read it aloud.

"Emi Hatake"

Both Iruka and Kakashi went wide-eyed.

"4 years old, born Oct 22. Mother: Hana Hatake..Father.." He paused. "Orochimaru. Kakashi...They DID Have a child!" He exclaimed before opening and skimming through the letter. "Hana died when Emi was born...Her father was the one to name her...he sent his men to bring her here because it's too dangerous for her to live with him." He finished.

"...my niece.." Kakashi said breathlessly as he stared at the child before him. She had the same silver hair and onix-coloured eyes, but at the same time they looked like a snakes. They were big and shiny with purple markings. Her complection was like his and her chubby cheeks were naturally rosie. She was absolutely adorable. She looked at him and gasped.

"Y-you have hair like mine!" She squealed happily, causing everyone in the room to smile. The chunin and Hokage took that as their que to leave the two light-haired people alone. Kakashi bent down to her and chuckled.

"Haha, well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm your-" He was interrupted by her tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"UNCLE KAKASHI!" She beamed. "Papa told me about you!"

He sat up with the small child still in his lap. "He did?...What did he say?" He asked cautiously, fearing the worst.

"He said that you're mommys brother and that you are a super powerful ninja!" She rambled._Well, he didn't fill her head with complete nonsense at least..._

"Well your father was right about that." He confirmed."And since that's the case, I'm going to take care of you now. He sent you here so you would be safe and so you can become a ninja." Kakashi explained.

"W-Where is he?"Her big eyes looked scared. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Emi-chan, He's back home... He want's you to live here so you can be safe. OK?" He said in a soft voice, hopeing she wouldn't get upset or anything.

"O-Ok." She nodded, taking it rather well. He glanced out the window and saw that it was sunny again, and since he didn't feel tired he decided to go shopping with his little niece.

* * *

(6 years later)

A 10 year old Emi emerged from her room. Her long hair reaching her hips and a ninja head band on her head. She wore a mask like Kakashi and a kunoichi type of uniform. It was black and grey with finger-less gloves reaching a bit below her shoulders. Today, she would be assigned her ninja group.

"Emi-chan, are you going to arrive on time today?!" Kakashi asked in mock enthusiasm as he was lounged across the couch with that infamous book of his.

"Hardy har har. You're one to talk. But yea, maybe." She replied, reaching the door.

"Heh, well good luck! See you!" He called.

"Thanks, yea see you!" Emi called back and went on her way.

{Time Skip}

"Wow! You're on time!" A beat-up Naruto exclamed as she sat down in front of him. She raised one eyebrow at him before directing her attention to Iruka, whom continued calling out named. _Well, it's the earliest I've ever been.._

"Team 7. Now this group will have four members due to the odd number of gennin we have. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,"

"Whoot!" Called Naruto.

"I'm doomed.." Sakura murmured.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

Whoot" Went Sakura.

"I'm doomed.." Naruto said.

"And Emi." Iruka finished, and the group calling ended soon after. Lunch went by quickly and now, team 7 was waiting in their cell.

"Naruto! he'll be here soon!" Sakura yelled. But that was soon followed by him sticking an eraser in the door.

"Haha, Naruto! you really think he would fall for that?!" The silver-haired gennin laughed. But, that's exactly what happened. They all looked up to find a tall, silver-haired, mask-wearing jouninn. _No way! _Emi thought.

"My first impression of you guys...I hate you." He stated. "...Meet me up on the roof." He said and poofed away. The four exchanged glances before complying.

"Soo, I want to get to know you guys. Introduce your selves." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Introduce ourselves?"

"Yea, you know..your name, things you like..hobbies, things you hate, Dreams for the future."

"Well how about you go first Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself.

"Yea." They said.

"Right then, I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like..hm I like a lot of things. Things I dislike..I don't feel like telling you that." His students sweat-dropped "Hobbies..I have lots of hobbies, and dreams for the future...never really thought about it." He finished.

"All we learned was his name" Sakura whispered.

"Now you, there." He pointed to Emi.

"Oh, Uhh...I'm Emi...I enjoy reading, training...I don't really hate anything..Hobbies and dreams, I have lots of those." She smiled behind her mask. Again, everyone sweat-dropped. _They're so similar.. _The three of them thought collectively.

(You know how it goes)

"So, we'll be meeting early tomorrow." Kakashi said as he stood and turned to leave. But he stopped and glanced back at the young ninjas one last time. "Oh, and you might want to skip breakfast, or else...you'll puke." The jounnin stated and poofed away.

"..P-Puke!?"Naruto stuttered. Emi nodded, just as afraid.

Sakura turned to Sasuke "...Hey Sasuke-"

"No." He walked away.

Naruto looked at Sakura "Hey, Sakura-"

"No." She too walked away.

"... Emi?" Naruto looked to her slowly.

"Haha, Yea I'm starving!" She laughed and dashed away with him to go eat some ramen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait :$ Enjoy!**

* * *

(Emi Pov)

I finished dinner with Naruto and Iruka, and now I was strolling back home along side Iruka. "I thing my group is catching on.." I mumbled as I glanced momentarily at a tree.

"Hmm I wonder why." Iruka said sarcastically. "It's not like you two have similar hair, similar clothes, mask, attitude, intrests...excuses." He joked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same back to me, both of us laughing afterward.

"The only things that are different are my eyes and other facial features.." I added as we saw my home up ahead. "My fathers features." I whispered, but Iruka heard and turned to me with a sympathetic smile.

"...You miss him, don't you Emi." He said softly. I looked to the ground sadly and nodded. I did, I missed him a lot but I always hid it. I mean, He's an S-Class criminal! I turned to walk to my front door, but Iruka lightly grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a warm hug. "It's ok to miss him. He may be a criminal, but he's also your father. And Emi, I want you to know that I understand that. Ok?" I nodded into his vest. "Hey,hey, look at me." He bent down to my height and tilted my chin up to make me look him in the eyes. "You'll see him again someday." He told me. I smiled lightly, him doing the same. "Th-thank you." I mumbled. "Anytime." He said warmly. He gave me one more hug then we parted ways.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called, not surprised when no response followed. I sighed and trudged over to Kakashi's room, knocking politely.

"Come in." His voice sounded and I entered. He was laying comfortably on top of his large bed, reading his little orange book, wearing a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and his mask. His Sharingan wasn't covered either.

Wordlessly, I removed my top layer of clothing so I was left in my tank-top and sport shorts, and crawled up on the bed. He shifted over to make room and I lay down beside him, snuggling closely to his chest like a small child. He chuckled lightly, putting his book aside and wrapped his arms around me.

"...He used to hold me. Just like this." I mumbled. He looked down at me.

"Who?"

I averted my eyes shyly. "My dad."

Kakashi sighed and held me tighter, but not too tight."...Tell me about him."He said, my eyes widening slightly. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me everything all at once." He hushed, lightly petting my hair to calm me."Just a little, every once in a while. Maybe.. One small thing every or every other night." He continued to stroke my hair. I almost felt nervous, but, it was comforting. Comforting, knowing he wasn't actually asking if I knew information on him, but about...him. The real him.

"Wh..What do you want to know?" I asked quietly, not really knowing what to talk about.

"Humm...what's his favourite colour? That will be my only question for tonight." He asked simply. _...That's kinda random._

"Um... he liked.. black, blue...and violet." I smiled and looked up at Kakashi. He hummed thoughtfully (a very common sound for both of us) and continued to hold me. "Kashi?"

"mm?"

"What..was my mom's favourite colours?" I felt his hesitation, but it quickly disappeared.

"Same as his." He said airily.

"...mhmm.." I nodded eventually. Funny. Knowing something as insignificant as my parents' favourite colours, still holds some..comfort.. "Hey, um, Kashi?" God, I sounded so much like a little kid around him.

"Yes?"

I started to chew on my lip. "um, since I'm, uh you know..here..c-can I..."

He chuckled. "Yes, you can sleep here with me."

"Yay!" I cheered quietly. Kakashi chuckled again and pulled the covers over both of us, turning off the lamp at his bedside in the process. I snuggled up closer and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Emi...Eeemi." A low voice cooed. I ignored it. _Kakashi, let me sleeeep! _

"Come on cupcake... " he tickled my nose. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"...oh, baby Hatakeee." He pulled out nickname #2.

"no." I mewed, hugging tighter.

"Wakey, wakey lill' snakey!" He continued to #3. I slowly opened my big eyes and looked up to his multi-coloured ones. He was smiling under his mask.

"But,.." I turned my face away slightly, my eyes leaving his for a moment before meeting them again. "You're so warm." Step #1: complete. I buried my nose in his chest" ..and you're soft" Step #2: complete. I grasped his shirt and looked up juuust enough to meet his eyes again. "a-and cuddly." I mumbled.

Step #3: complete.

He averted his eyes shyly as his cheeks turned a light rose colour, peeking out from under his mask. One thing about all Hatakes: If you embarrass/flatter us, your eyes shall be blessed with the sight of the clans genetically inherited, irresistibly adorable shy side.

"E-E-Emi... I-I.." He stuttered, unable to speak clearly. I un-latched myself from him and he sat up."J-Just...G-Get up.."

I giggled and kneeled on the bed before hugging him again."Uncle, you're almost as bad as me!" I teased, then swiftly hopped around him and off the bed so I could face him again. His cheeks were still a bit dark, but I noticed a smirk form under his mask.

"Maybe, but I don't think anyone would be able to resist such a compliment from someone such as yourself, my dear." He poked my nose and my face went hot. He laughed, patting my head and going to the kitchen. "Like you said, you have it worse." he said right before he left the bedroom. "Even if I do posses unquestionable skill in the areas of flattery." He called back playfully. "H-Hey!" I went to take a shower, keeping my gaze to the floor.

* * *

(At the training grounds)

Kakashi poofed in front of the four genin. "Hey guys, good morning!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto, Sakura and I yelled.

Kakashi just ignored us and walked over to three stumps, placing an alarm clock on top of one. "There, it's set for noon." he said. We exchanged looks of confusion.

"Here are three bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time's up." He explained, pulling three bells from one of his pouches and dangling them before us. "Those who don't get a bell by noon... don't get lunch." He pointed toward the stumps. "I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you"

_'So that's why he told us not to eat..' _We thought collectively.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only three bells, so one of you will defiantly be tied to the stump." He said.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"And the person who doesn't get a bell fails, so at least one of you will be going back to the academy."

"What?!" Naruto squeaked. We've worked so hard to get here, none of us can afford to fail this exam now!

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said seriously.

"B-but! Y-you w-we-I-" I stuttered horribly.

"You'd be in danger!" Sakura helped me.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, don't be rude!" I smack the back of his head.

"In the real world, those with no talent bark the loudest. Well.. ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say..." The Jonin waved.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and made to charge at him. My eyes widened. He looked pissed! As soon as he started to run, the hand with the knife was twisted behind him, the knife pointing at the back of his head dangerously.

Kakashi was holding Narutos wrist in one hand and was pushing the blond's head forward with the other. "Calm down... I haven't said start yet." He said casually as ever. We all stared in awe. Dust and dirt still lingered around our teacher, acting as the only sign that he actually touched the ground. Even though I live with Kakashi, I've honestly never seen him in actual 'shinobi-mode' other than his uniform and poofing out of nowhere!

"Well, it seems you're finally ready to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me?" He commented after a while. "Hehe, it seems...I'm begining to like you guys."He smiled with his eye, letting go of Naruto's wrist and ruffling his hair with the hand all ready resting there.

"Ok, Let's get going." He turned serious again. "Ready... BEGIN!" He yelled and we dashed to find a place to hide.


End file.
